


There's one born every minute

by De_Nugis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-21
Updated: 2010-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Nugis/pseuds/De_Nugis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tentacles and Tolkien</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's one born every minute

**Author's Note:**

> for the "tentacles" prompt from my [](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/profile)[ **hc_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/hc_bingo/)  card.  

  
“What was that, anyway?”

“Dunno. It seemed kind of like that Watcher in the Water thing in the _Lord of the Rings_.”

“Three years at Stanford, and your idea of research is Tolkien references?”

“Well, it did go for the short, hobbity one. Let me see your arm. God, Dean, you’ve got a piece of tentacle still attached.”

“Makes one fugly bracelet, doesn’t it?”

“I’m going to get it off, check the damage. Hold on.”

“Owww. Shit, fuck, ow. Sam, stop.”

“It’s not coming loose. It had some kind of suckers, I think. Hang on a sec, I’m just going to look at one of the other bits, get an idea of the anatomy. Oh. Ewww.”

“What?”

“It looks like the salt kind of melted it. Like a slug. I’ve got squid slime on my jeans.”

“Don’t get it on the seats.”

“Dude, the car’s parked half a mile away. You think I’m teleporting squid slime onto your upholstery with the power of my mind?”

“I don’t trust you. Hey, don’t go putting that stuff on your skin, Sam, Jesus. It’s like when you were two and I had to keep stopping you from eating stuff.”

“Needed to check if it’s corrosive or something. I think it’s all right. We can just melt the thing off you.”

“We’re not melting it off me. That’s fucking gross, man.”

“You’d rather have agonizingly painful than a little gross?”

“Yes.”

“Well, tough.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Dude, you are never choosing the motel again.”

“What’s wrong with the motel? It’s the perfect setting for our sordid lifestyle.”

“It’s twirly.”

“What?”

“It’s going round and round. You’re twirly, too.”

“Lamest insult ever. Shit, Dean, you’re burning up.”

“Feel kind of funny.”

“Can’t be infected this quick. Goddamit. Must be some kind of venom.”

“Fucking poisonous Tolkien squid. Hey, Encyclopedia Brown, gerroff me.”

“I need to look. Stop flailing. And turn around. You’re blocking the light.”

“Do you have any idea how dorky you look, all twirly, with a magnifying glass?”

“There’s some kind of stinger thing where the suckers were. Sorry. Gonna have to dig them out.”

“At least I know you’re good with tweezers. What with the daily eyebrow plucking and all. Just don’t get too into it.”

“Yeah, because I totally get off on picking little stingers out of my brother’s squid hickies with tweezers.”

“They are not squid hickies. They are manly wounds.”

“Sit here, put your arm on the towel, and drink this.”

“I have poisoned squid hickies. You should be, like, bringing me stuff, not barking orders.”

“I’m bringing you whisky.”

“Don’t we have painkillers?”

“We have whisky. Drink up. It will make the hair grow on your little hobbit toes.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Can you hurry up with it, Sam? Not really having fun here. I know you love dissecting things and shit, but this is me you’re poking at, not some embryo pig.”

“Shut up, Dean. Hold still.”

“How many of them are there, anyway?”

“Almost done. Just a couple more.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You’ve got that look on your face like when you’re enjoying things. I am so getting back at you for this. When we meet the giant spider, I’m letting it bite you.”

“ _You_ bite me. OK, done. Dean, you all right? Dean?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Hey, Sam?”

“Hmmm?”

“Thanks.”

“Yeah. Go back to sleep, Frodo.”


End file.
